


Oh to be Queen

by QueenXxIceXxCat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP kinda, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXxIceXxCat/pseuds/QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Whenever Eve wants to be in control, she becomes the queen. And tonight is no different. She gets enjoy a wonderful performance given by her beloved Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Oh to be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good people. I actually wrote this on the fly. I'm still not the best with sexual content, but practice makes perfect right? I hope you like it! Let me know what you think.

Eve loved playing the queen. It was a title saved just for when Eve wanted to take the reins in their nightly escapades. Villanelle, with some conditions, would let Eve take full control. She refused to be called a sex slave. And that was fine. So, her usual pet names would apply. Eve respected the decision. They also discussed what needed to be said for what situation. The Russian woman’s safe words were made, but they had yet to use any of them. Eve always made sure to listen for them though.

And tonight, she was enjoying a show. Villanelle was wearing nothing but a beautiful diamond necklace that was resting between Villanelle’s generous breasts. A ‘just because’ gift. And her hands were tied behind her back with an ice blue silk scarf. What was she doing? Well, the Russian woman was sitting on a sybian in the middle of their bed. A marvelous machine really. Eve got the pleasure of watching her dear, sweet, little baby sit there and take whatever she was given. Moaning and whining desperately for more action. She was shining with sweat, and her beautiful blonde hair was sticking to her shoulders and nape. Her nipples standing at full attention. And her arousal slowly dripping onto Villanelle’s favorite sheets like honey off a honeycomb.

And where was Eve? Well she was watching the view from her throne. An antique French style throne chair. She had found it online and just had to have it. The wooden frame was painted a metallic silver, with carvings of lions on the arm rest. The upholstery was a sapphire blue. A color that Villanelle adored Eve in. She was wearing a light purple sheer robe that was trimmed with flowy feathers. And tied loosely. Even more so because Eve had crossed one leg over the other. And in her hand was the control for the machine. The setting was slow, and she had ordered Villanelle to just sit and take the vibration. But she hadn’t kept it there, oh no, she would change the intensity whenever she saw fit, and Villanelle was not allowed to move her hips at all.

“How are you feeling baby?” Eve asked in a slow and sensual manner.

“P-Please, my queen! I need-ah! I need it!” she pleaded, trembling, and trying her hardest not to rut up against the vibrator. Oh, how Eve loved that title. It was the kind of power that you never knew you had until tried it out. And Eve reveled in the feeling it brought. But what she loved more was watching her usually impatient girlfriend stay still. Her thighs were flexing, and her stomach was twitching in a great effort to not move.

“What do you need my love? A kiss?” Eve asked. Knowing fully that it wasn’t what Villanelle needed. But with these kinds of nights, kisses were a show of assurance.

“I would prefer to cum, but a kiss would be nice” she told her with a pant. And that was all Eve needed to hear. She got up and moved to their bed and sat on her knees in front of Villanelle. Since she wasn’t allowed to move, giving her a sweet, but chaste kiss on the lips was easy. She sighed into Eve’s mouth, and Eve was eager to swallow it whole. She let her one hand trace little patterns down the valley between Villanelle’s heaving chest, being mindful of the necklace. It took a detour to massage the Russian’s right breast, alternating between rolling her nipple and pulling it. Knowing it would send tiny jolts of pleasure down south. Villanelle’s purrs of appreciation were music to Eve’s ears.

She then started to pepper kisses from Villanelle’s cheeks, down her neck and finally to her neglected nipple. But it wouldn’t be for long. She wrapped her tongue around the pink areola and started to give it kitten licks.

“Oh fuck!” she barked before pushing her chest into Eve’s mouth. Eve chuckled around the sensitive skin.

“Yes! Please, my dear queen harder please!” Villanelle begged. And what kind of ruler would she be if she didn’t listen to the needs of her people? So she gently bit down on and slowly added pressure. But at the same time, she upped the tempo of the sybian. Causing Villanelle to throw her head back with a jolt of surprise from the change.

“Eve! Let me move!” Villanelle beseeched trembling with great effort to stay. But the vibration was so intense, and she could feel her lower belly starting to twist tightly. She knew it, and Eve knew it too. But, she had forgotten something.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you move dear” Eve sighed before getting off the bed and moving back to her chair. Crossing her leg over the other again and lowering the vibration almost down to nothing.

“No! Eve why?” she asked incredulously. Eve just sat there, staring knowingly at her, humming some kind of tune. Waiting for Villanelle to realize her mistake. Luckily Villanelle was a smart girl and caught on quickly.

“Y-Your majesty” she rasped. Well, close enough.

“Do as you need sweetheart” Eve crooned, and then before her eyes she watched Villanelle start to move the second she but the vibration on the highest setting. Such a beautiful sight. The way she rolled her hips in a vicious circle. Her tits bouncing like nothing Eve had seen before, it was so hypnotic. And Eve could do nothing but stare. Her moans were loud but didn’t drown out the buzzing noise. Her breathing was ragged, and she was doing her best to stay balanced.

“O-Oh! Ughn, Eve!” Villanelle called before finally climaxing. She let the younger woman ride out her ecstasy before turning the sybian off and giving her a golf clap.

“Bravo darling, a marvelous performance, as always” Eve complimented as Villanelle undid her restraints, rolled off the toy and stood from the bed. Her eyes were dark, and her pupils were blown. Approaching with a clear goal in mind. Once she reached the chair, Villanelle dropped to her knees and crawled up to Eve’s legs and slowly pulled them apart. Eve gave no resistance. Villanelle had done well, so she would be rewarded for her efforts.

“No underwear Eve?” the Russian woman asked with low and rumbling chuckle. She looked down with a playful smile,

“The last time I wore them, you ripped my favorite pair, so I decided to save you the trouble” Eve told her. She watched with a regal interest as Villanelle moved between her legs, her breath breezing over Eve’s damp thighs, making her shiver.

“The gesture is appreciated, now I have a question for you, my delectable queen” she said, their eyes locked and growing in intensity.

“Yes?” Eve asked. Her breath hitching when a warm tongue slithered out of Villanelle’s mouth and barely touched her leg.

“Would you prefer I eat you here, or against the wall?” she purred, before flattening her tongue and swiping it inward. The burden of choice, both sounded so good. But she really liked the upholstery. So, the wall it was.

“To the wall my love” Eve sighed loudly, lids growing heavy with lust.

“Whatever the queen wants” Villanelle grinned wickedly before scooping Eve up with her powerful body. The older woman yelped in surprise, but kept a smile on her face. Yes, whatever the queen wants.


End file.
